metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Missable
This would be a very useful feature for a walkthrough or guide site. However, we are neither of those, so I don't think this template nor it's category is necessary to the site. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oi. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty useful. We may not be a walkthrough site, but we are looking to cover everything, and this template may be the best possible way to accomplish informing which scans are critical. --Mr. Anon (talk) 16:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::One of the problems I have with the template is that any scan is missable once Samus goes to "the point of no return". Another is that missable apparently isn't a word. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::This template is referring to creatures who are not abundant in the Prime series, like bosses. And there is never a point of no return, you always start at the last save before the final boss and can go back and scan what you haven't found yet. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:04, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hm, I'm not quite sure what to do with this template. I agree with you, HK, that we're not a guide, but we are an information resource. Since the scans do have value to anyone wanting to obtain 100%, it would be quite helpful if we could mark off the scans that are "missable". It appears that this template/category would only point out the scans that those who want them should keep an eye out for. I believe we already do that in the articles themselves, so this would simply make it more, oh what's the word, obvious? The Exterminator (talk • • ) 17:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Well it's certainly that. It's at the top of the article and bright red. If we choose to keep i'd like to tone down the colours a bit. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Move this to the left again. :P The colours I picked were fairly random, but I wanted it to get the reader's attention. But yeah, feel free to change them slightly. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 17:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I feel like this should be in the scan/logbook section, if not next to the individual scans. As opposed to the top of the page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Could we change this to just a category? I still find the template very jarring every time I see it, it just reminds me of something that would be on a walkthrough. I see sense in having a category, but the template is neither encyclopedic or in-universe, the intention seems to be an aid to a walkthrough, which as I've said before isn't this site's purpose. The Template even says in the Use heading it is "for those wishing to make a 100% scan run".[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :I've altered the template to suit our style (both policy and appearance), better. Hope you agree, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC)